Love's Everlasting Grudge
by blizzie no.1 fan
Summary: sequel to the stages of possibly love lots has happened between the two wait R n R read and review please
1. Chapter 1

forget the epilogue of the stages of possibly love has nothing to do with the sequel

shortest prologue you will ever read

* * *

**Love's Everlasting Grudge**

Prologue

SSA Dr Spencer Reid entered the room and began coughing the fumes coming from the various cannabis' and other such illegal drugs creped up his throat as if it knew why he was hear and that he was an intruder. He looked around the room and spotted SSA Carmen in the corner his only ally in a room of drug dealers, murderers, car thieves and to be honest some down right scum bags.

Never in his life did he think he would be working with the military or head of the BAU even if it was just temporary all-though it had been years.

Reid tried to clear his head he could not think of how and who he'd lost quite yet he had a job to do and maybe if he could finally get the job done he could finally get back to seeing his family again and the friends he sorely missed.

He couldn't help wonder where they were and what they were doing.

What kind of a life where they living now?

How hard it must be for them to live a lie?

Going by names that weren't theirs.

How he longed to see them just one more time


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Everlasting Grudge**

Chapter 1: 2 _years ago..._

Reid jumped up when he heard his phone ring and not to his surprise it was Carmen with a case for the team.

Luke Carmen was a strong man who looked rather old beyond his years and had a deep growling like voice. He was a grate asset to the teams success now that they had been disbanded to various paces around the world. He took over JJ's job as team liaison.

"Ok 30 minutes" he said into the phone and turned over to tell his wife and then remembering he now lived in a one bedroom apartment by himself no kids and no wife it had been so for over 2 years now yet his subconscious still attempted to make him re-live the days before the phantom drug bust.

He arrived at the office at 2:15 am to meet his team who were all, rather surprisingly very alert for this time of the day.

He looked up at the board in front of him and saw why their was the phantoms calling card the word P written on the victims chest in blood.

The phantom had struck again. Had the phantom struck again? Or was it some sort of copy cat? If so they ony had a limited amount of time before there was more victims... possibly seven more.

"It's him" Carmen said

And that is all he had to say Reid knew in a flash what had to be done what him and the original BAU team had not done.

"We need to go in" he said "We need to be inside the whole operation to bring it down properly, on the outside all we can do is sit and wait until he makes his next kill and work from there and we cant let there be any more deaths no more blood shed and tears"

"With all do respect but we aint got that kind of time on our hands an undercover operation like that will take time to organize and we have less then a week" Cruze debated his heavy Latino accent filling the room. he was another new member of the unofficial BAU team ex military every one was led to believe.

"Well were just going to have to double time then" Reid none other than Garcia could possibly understand why he needed this so badly

"But sir I ..."

"I know Lee but lives are in danger we need to put things into perspective here"

"Grate" Lee mumbled "I'm going to have to make a call" he said and walked out the room

An awkward silence followed his departure.

"Right" said Carmen breaking the silence "I'll have Garcia get the jet ready"

"Hill Perez try and track the phantom drugs movements if the CIA will allow you and compare it to a demographic map of the states he currently visited or killed in"

"Why a demographic map?" asked Hill

"Oh with the previous team we realized he likes to operate in highly populated areas to make it easier to cover his tracks I'm hoping that profile fits"

"What if it doesn't?" Perez chimmed in

"Double check and try again"

Reid made his way to his office. He'd never had an office before then again he'd never been a leader of something before. He sat in the chair that had once been Hotch's then Morgan's and now his. How many more new faces would walk in and out of this room before he could bring his friends home? He wondered, not many he hoped.

* * *

New character profiles:

Name: Luke Carmen

Origin: America

Age: 27

Occupation: Special Ops Army (mostly undercover work) and temporarily Special Supervisory Agent for Behavioural Analysis Unit

Hair: Brown

Eyes: very dark brown (almost black)

Family: none

* * *

Name: Santiago Cruze

Origin: Mexico

Age: 25

Occupation: Rogue* and temporarily Special Supervisory Agent for Behavioural Analysis Unit

Hair: Black (if allowed to grow long enough)

Eyes: Hazel

Family: baby sister*

*Rogue just means that he will do what ever job the government asks him to as long as he's qualified but he **wont kill** even the worst of people.

*she's not his actual sister they share no blood what so ever.

* * *

Name: Eve Hill

Age: 31

Origin: America

Occupation: Sargent, Army and temporarily Special Supervisory Agent for Behavioural Analysis Unit

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Family: son and daughter

* * *

Name: Jake Perez

Age: 23

Origin: Mix of America and either Italy or Mexico*

Occupation: Keeps soldiers communicated to base in Afghanistan and Iraq but not yet officially part of army and temporarily Special Supervisory Agent for Behavioural Analysis Unit

Hair: Curly cross between Blonde and Brown

Eyes: Blue

Family: mother, fiancé

*his father was always very distant and never said where he came from

* * *

Name: Lee Harper

Age: 29

Origin: Trinidad and America

Occupation: ? works deep in the army somewhere and temporarily Special Supervisory Agent for Behavioural Analysis Unit

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Family: 3 kids, wife, mother, father you get the point


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's Everlasting Grudge**

Chapter 2: Operations Go !

"Ok we've got wires, bugs what else?" Carmen said.

"Protection" Cruze said gleefully waving his waving his revolver around.

"Dude what is wrong with you" Lee said pulling his gun hand down "you trying to kill someone or something?"

Cruze kissed his teeth "you have no sense of humour my man"

"No I just don't want to get shot some people got families back home you know" Lee retorted.

"Guys quit it please my head" Reid.

"Sorry boss" Cruze said Lee gave an apologetic nod towards Reid's direction

"You all right Spence?" Carmen asked

"Yeah I'm fine this place just gets to you after some time I'll be fine"

Carmen continued ... "Were all sorted here but you all most know me and Reid are going to be at the back we cant have anyone recognize if we are going to be able to get in and out safely so basically you will be our cover" Carmen threw a balaclava to Reid who caught it with grate precision considering his recent behaviour.

Reid had been distant for some days now going back to the place where your life changed forever tends to do that to people. But he had managed to get his old team out of his head for few buckled over hours and when he wasn't thinking about his old team and family he was thinking about his current team of all his new team members the most mysterious of them all and the one he knew least about had to be Santiago Cruze.

All he knew for sure about Santiago was that he had been a family member of a victim of the Phantom's and all though he tried to hide it as best he could everyone could see in his eyes every time the phantom killed again that he was bent on revenge and their was no doubt about it Santiago would not stop looking for him till he had justice.

_Santiago falls asleep_

_His dream (also a memory):_

_Screaming all he could hear was screaming and the crackling of the fire that burned his house_

_"MUMMY!" he screams but its to loud no one can hear him_

_A wall of flame blocks his exit way he looks behind him and goes to the window but he's to far up jumping would mean immediate death even before he hits the ground he has no choice but to jump the flame and even that he may not survive. He steps back to go for a running start ... the flames engulf him._

_"Cruze! Cruze!"_

_Dream fades_

"Santiago!" Hill is standing over him shaking him trying to get him up, her blonde hair to one side "Santiago its time to go"

Santiago slowly got up his bones still aching from sleep.

"Rise and shine" Perez

* * *

Phantom Drug Bust 2

"Well that's bummer" Perez sighed

"You get shot in the arm and all you say is that's a bummer?" asked Hill

"Well being sour about it isn't going to make it heal faster"

"Damn why can't every soldier under my command be more like that" Hill muttered as she walked away from the ambulance

"Oh before we go you might want to make a call the cell phone frequencies interfere with our equipment" said one of the paramedics

"Sure" said Perez reaching into his right pocket with his left arm to get his cell phone

"Oh jeez I hate all this mushy stuff" moaned Cruze

"Mate some people have families" Lee said tapping Cruze on the shoulder

"I have a family!" Cruze growled back hurt by Lee's remark.

"Cruze I didn't mean ..." Cruze cut him off

"Just because you have 300 kids, a loving wife and a nice home doesn't make you better then me I have my sister and she's all I need"

"It was just a joke man"

"You my friend are what the English call a snob" Cruze said walking away

"Come on Cruze" Lee shouted after him and went to go after him but was stopped in his track by Carmen

"I'll go" Carmen

* * *

Back in the building opposite where the raid had taken place Cruze was closely monitoring the screen which showed many CCTV footages. Carmen walked in not supprised to see Cruze working rather then taking a brake it was typical of Cruze to mask his feelings behind his work.

"Hey"

"What's up boss man"

"You know what Lee said he didn't mean it you know how he can be"

"Yes a cocky son of a bitch"

Carmen chuckled "Yes that and many things" he paused "Look what Lee said out there was damn right out of order but i see his meaning you have this thing..."

"Thing Carmen is that all you can come up with"

"What I'm trying to say is you change around families you harden your heart to any love you may receive from anyone other then your sister. Now we all know what the Phantom did to your parents we know that's why you wanted this job in particular but you can't let psychos like the Phantom change you, your a good guy Cruze we can all see that but your letting this case get the better of you"

"I'm here to do a job"

"But what when the job could kill you? Whats going to happen to your sister then? who's going to look after her when your gone?. If you carry on like this you might not make it Cruze that's all I'm saying"

"You have no right to patronize me. You have no idea how it is to have your family taken away from you in such a brutal way"

"Yes I do Cruze... The Phantom killed my parents to but he didn't stop there he took my sister my brother and even my nan and he made me watch. You have no idea how it felt to be so helpless"

Cruze stared with a shell shocked look on his face at Carmen.

"It was a week before the Phantom massacre"

"Massacre?"

"Oh its what they called the death of your parents 'cause there was so many deaths"

Cruze was stunned to silent

"Your not the only one hurting Cruze" Carmen got up and went out of the room

* * *

Outside

"Hey Harper jump in I'd like a bit of company back here" Perez shouted from the back of the ambulance

"Sure thing" Lee replied

A few minutes into the journey they began to talk to ease Perez's mind of the pain.

"Can you believe Cruze the way he bit my head off like that"

"Well.. yes actually I can"

"Oh so your on his side now"

"I'm not taking sides I'm just saying I can put myself in his shoes and see how that could be offensive to someone"

"Oh come on Jake it was just a joke every one knew that"

"Yeah but he didn't"

"Then how is that my fault?"

"You provoked it man"

"I was just stating that he doesn't need to be so sour around families man it isn't our fault that the Phantom did what he did to his parents"

"Well maybe you should of worded it a bit differently maybe" Perez said in a sarcastically

"I say what I want to say man you take it how you want to"

"Look Lee what I'm saying is you can be pretty full of yourself sometimes. I mean we don't need to know what your doing every weekend to be honest most of us don't care, not everyone is as privileged as you. Don't get me wrong we're glad you have a loving family that's got your back but most of us don't and we don't need reminding of that every day. Just lay of the family jokes mate"

The new BAU team never failed to amaze Reid they could disperse to all different kinds of odd jobs and have them done within the hour and be back at headquarters I mean Cruze and Carmen were in the hidden apartment doing some paperwork, Harper had gone to the hospital with Perez and Reid didn't even catch where hill had slid off to but he was guessing it was somewhere army related.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love's Everlasting Grudge**

Chapter 3: Bullet proof

Perez sat on the floor of the hidden apartment with Hill beside him feeding him like a baby. He could not use the his eating hand ,which is his right, because it was in a sling .

Several other team members including Reid sat round a small table eating their lunch when Cruze approached but hesitated at the door. He went over to where Perez and Hill sat.

"Thanks for taking that bullet for me man"

"Any time bro"

Cruze walked over to a near by sofa and took over his army boots.

"Don't you want any food" Reid said pushing a box of Chinese rice his way.

"No I'm not hungry"

"Yeah" he said all ready falling asleep it had been a long day.

_Santiago's dream:_

_He awoke the floor burning him and a sticky warm wet substance trickling down his neck which he later found out was blood. He got up as soon as he could and limped to the nearest exit but stopped in his tracks he could hear the cry of a young infant child and it was the one sound he could not ignore he soon gathered himself and tried to brake through the locked door but he was to weak, he looked around for something he could use to edge the door open and low behold a fallen pillar he pushed for all he was worth and the sight he saw was the most disturbing of all a sight no one should ever have to see 7 mutilated bodies their heads cut of and left in a burning pile in the corner and each body had a letter painted on its chest together they spelt P.H.A.N.T.O.M._

_What made matters worse is he had known these people before they died he had walked passed them in the corridor not long ago chatted with them played chess with them and even shared his lunch with them. Their was a crashing sound coming from a near by cupboard it fell open to reveal an young girl no more then 6 years old an an old lady lay either unconscious or dead within._

_"Hey little girl you ok?" he asked "I need you to come with me ok I wont hurt you"_

_The girl stared blankly at him and hurried back away from him when he made advances and then he remembered the girl was Shantai Marie's daughter Elieza she didn't understand what he had said and for one could not remember who he was. He quickly compartmentalised and thanked god that he had taken his father's advice and learnt spanish._

_"Elieza i costumbre hacerle daño a usted por favor, ven conmigo tenemos que salir de aquí por favor, venga" - Elieza I wont hurt you, please come with me we need to get out of here please come he said hoping he had said the right thing._

_The young girl replied "No puedo dejar a mi mamá de cola" - I can't leave my grand mama she said pointing towards the old lady._

_He didn't understand all of what she had just said only that the women in the cupboard was her grandmother and she wasn't going to leave her. He went forward helping he could help but the Elieza batted him away. "No Tu el hombre malo que quiere hacer daño a gran ma mam" - No! Your the badman you want to hurt ma grand mama to_

_Santiago had to think quickly if he was going to get them both out in time "Por favor, Elieza tengo que ayudar a su mamá gran prometo que no te dejará ningún daño venido a" - Please Elieza I need to help your grand mama I promise I wont let any harm come to you._

_He lay his hands on the old lady's neck to check her pulse but was startled when the lady suddenly came to. She grabbed him before he could make a run for it._

_"mi hijo cuidar a su hijo mi único gran" _

_He only understood for of the words she had said to him and they where enough._

_Dream fades_

"Cruze you ok?" Perez asked with a worried face

"Err.. yeah why wouldn't I be" Cruze faked

"You where mumbling in Latino in you sleep"

"Oh... Err bad dream I guess"

"You guess?" he asked "Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about it's just a nightmare I'll get over it" Cruze brushed the sweat of his brow "Going to get some air" he said and walked out of the room.


End file.
